The present technique relates generally to torch systems, and more particularly, to flashback arrestors for gas torches. The present technique specifically provides a gas torch having a head-mounted flashback-arresting filter, such as a porous metal insert.
In torch systems, such as gas welding and cutting torches, the undesirable backflow of a fuel-oxygen mixture and heating affects may cause a flame to propagate back into the torch system. This inward flame propagation is generally termed flashback. For example, if the gas torch is improperly lit or it is not purged after the depletion of fuel or oxygen, then there is a potential risk of mixed fuel and oxygen being forced back into the gas torch. If an ignition source is subsequently introduced to this fuel-oxygen mixture, then a flame front may propagate back through the tip, head, and body sections of the gas torch and potentially further into the torch system. The internal flame front generally accelerates through the torch system until it is extinguished or until it no longer has an adequate fuel-oxygen mixture to burn. The risks of damage and harm to the user also generally increase as the internal flame front propagates further into the torch system.
Accordingly, a technique is needed for arresting flashback near the tip section of the gas torch.